Red Sky at Night
by Lothiriel84
Summary: A sequel to my story "The Red Signal". Jane has to deal with the fact that Red John is now out of his reach. - It's not connected with the episode with the same title...
1. Chapter 1

Focusing his attention on details was the only way he had to keep his mind from drifting away. So he stood still on his couch, watching the ceiling as if he should find the whole meaning of life among its cracks and stains.

After careful consideration he decided – quite unwillingly – that the ceiling had not changed since yesterday, or the day before; and probably it wouldn't change even in the days to come.

Red John had been arrested, and yet the ceiling was still the same. What a strange thing. Or maybe it was perfectly natural. He couldn't make out whether he found this thought somewhat reassuring, or slightly disturbing instead.

He resolved to take his eyes off the ceiling in order to reassure his colleagues. He was fully aware of the anxious glances they threw at him from time to time, thinking they passed unnoticed.

It was probably the same thing that happens when you come back home from hospital after a long illness. Relatives and friends keep scanning you face in order to find the slightest signs of recovery – or relapse.

They went as far as taking turns to invite him to stay with them, in order not to leave him alone. Lisbon's idea, of course.

It was mostly for Lisbon's sake that he had resigned himself to accept the whole thing. Besides, he didn't feel strong enough to raise objections.

Since the day of Red John's arrest he felt just empty. Without the purpose which had sustained him till that moment, he simply couldn't find a reason to care about what was going on around him.

So he found himself spending his evenings in front of the TV, wondering if it wouldn't have been better if he did remain in the office, looking at the ceiling. His only distraction – however small – was studying his host's tastes and reactions.

Cho liked thrillers, and he watched them without showing any signs of emotion.

Rigsby always felt obliged to justify his choice – no matter if it was a western, a boxing match or a cartoon – and to comment on it from time to time, just as if he wanted to show that he didn't really care.

Van Pelt usually chose romance films – quite obvious, now that at long last she had started a relationship with Rigsby – and every time she needed a whole box of tissues.

Well, at least she was wise enough to keep them near at hand… Lisbon – who persisted in watching dramas – always ended up wiping her tears with her fingers. Eventually he got used to lending her his handkerchief just before a touching scene was coming.

He sighed, then moved his eyes slowly around the room.

"Let me guess… who's gonna be my babysitter tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was just like when you remain inside the cinema when the movie is ended. The lights turn on, people start walking away, the titles keep running across the screen.

Well, now even the titles had come to an end. Red John had been condemned. It was really over. What then?

He simply kept on drinking his tea, ignoring Lisbon's troubled gaze – his complete lack of reaction was the thing that worried her most.

"I think I'll have another cup of tea".

Jane knew perfectly well that she wouldn't believe him, but it didn't matter. A few minutes later he was driving his car, heading out of town.

He threw a quick glance at the rear view mirror just once and – as he found what he expected – a little smile touched his lips.

He didn't stop until he reached the sea. He parked his car, took a few steps across the empty beach, then he lay on the sand.

His eyes closed, he listened to the sound of the sea till he lost all sense of time. The murmur of waves crashing on the shore was strangely hypnotic. His thoughts were being rolled and dragged away, like pebbles and shells on the seashore.

For a single moment he enjoyed the pure sensation of being alive. He felt the warmth of the sun and the soft touch of the wind. He heard the slow, continuous murmur of the sea.

Then, suddenly, he went back to reality. He stood up, brushing the sand off his jacket.

"Come on, Lisbon, I know you're over there".

Reluctantly Lisbon abandoned the shade of the ice-cream kiosk and went forward, an uncertain smile on her face. Without a word they started walking along the shore, looking at the sea as it turned red in the sunset.

It was Jane who unexpectedly broke the silence.

"I remember when I went here for the first time. It was Charlotte's birthday…"

Now these memories seemed so far away, as if they belonged to someone else. He was taken aback by Lisbon's sharp intake of breath.

He saw her turning away, as she fought back the tears. It was the last thing he would have expected, and he felt deeply troubled. Somehow it wasn't right for her to grieve over his family. His sorrow was his own, no one else should share this burden.

He laid his hand on Lisbon's shoulder and gently forced her to turn around. He clearly perceived her confusion: she had always avoided showing her feelings, and now she had suddenly lost control just when she most wanted to remain calm and sensible.

He took her hands and squeezed them, trying to reassure her.

"Lisbon… I'm okay. Really".

She nodded, stifling a sob, as he handed her his handkerchief.

They both knew that it was not entirely true. Not yet. But perhaps it would have been, someday.


End file.
